<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a most curious dream by Ford_Ye_Fiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868389">a most curious dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji'>Ford_Ye_Fiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossover, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sadness, Technically Amy Rory river and eleven are here, Well it feels like a crossover, but it isn’t, but it’s not really, but not for long so whatever, i mean it is, oh you’ll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is lost in wonderland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a most curious dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This actually a really old fanfic of mine. I was cleaning out my notes and found and realized it wasn’t half bad XD so I polished it up a little bit for ya'll</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red haired woman frowned as she left the tea party, the whole thing was quite odd and outlandish and she didn't like it all. However, the tea party wasn't the oddest thing she'd seen, even if that Mad Hatter had straightened his silly bright red bow tie and winked at her as if he knew something she didn’t. The ginger next to him had nudged the soundly sleeping man in between them as if it were the funniest thing in the world. She still had no idea why the Mad Hatter had referred to that other ginger woman as the March Hare even though she was very clearly not a rabbit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna had asked the Mad Hatter </span>
  <span class="s2">what</span>
  <span class="s1"> he was doing and the daft man had adjusted the fez on his head and declared loudly, "Hiding."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman with red hair nudged the sleeping man and laughed, her words teasing him, "He said he was hiding! He didn't say he was hiding from the Cheshire Cat."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Which, Donna had, in fact, met. The Cheshire Cat was not a cat. She was a woman with yellow curls and a sly smirk that was somehow full of deadly warning, a good deal of mischievous impishness, and just a bit of flirting. What the woman had been doing leaning against a tree in the top of its branches, she didn't know.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Mad Hatter had frowned at the March Hare in response to her words and that was that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he asked that strange riddle about what melodies and rivers had in common. Donna had given up. She'd said something like, "I don't know and I don't care, you big dumbo."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The March Hare had laughed again, "There goes </span>
  <span class="s2">your</span>
  <span class="s1"> ego, Hatter!" The Mad Hatter had crossed his arms petulantly and returned fire with, "Well, I didn't know the answer either."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sleeping man mumbled drily, "Of course you didn't. You never do."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Hatter had huffed as Donna rubbed her forehead and asked wearily, "I think you might do better with the time than wasting it in asking riddles that have no answers."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Mad Hatter adjusted his bow tie, snapped his suspenders and declared, "If you knew Time as well as I do, in fact I know Time as well as myself," he chuckled as if he were very clever, "You wouldn't talk about wasting </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>it</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">. It's a </span>
  <span class="s2">him.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna had frowned, "What? That's absolutely silly."</span>
</p><p class="p2">After that whole headache-inducing conversation, Donna had deemed it wise to take her leave. When she'd left in a huff, she'd turned back just once to see the March Hare and the Mad Hatter stuffing as much of the tea stuff as they could into a curious blue box. The small blue box was able to fit an astounding amount of things, but this was hardly the strangest thing Donna had seen all day so she continued on with a snort and a shrug.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, there had been a door in the tree, but she didn't go in; something big and blue had caught her eye. Donna decided to go see what it was before she ventured any further into the strange world. It was a large blue police public call box and she frowned at it. What was something so mundane doing in such an abnormal place?</span>
</p><p class="p2">A voice behind her spoke, "What are you doing with my box?"</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned and frowned at the man. He wore a tan trenchcoat and a brown pinstriped suit. The oddest thing about him was his wild hair and Donna decided that was what made him fit into this odd place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Your</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> box? You're not a policeman."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, but that </span>
  <span class="s2">is</span>
  <span class="s1"> my box."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna put her hands on her hips and asked, "What are you doing with a police box away?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">The man shrugged with his hands deep in his pants pockets as he walked around the police box, "I like the box. She's very handy for what I do."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh? And what is it you do? Again, you're not a policeman."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured with his elbows, hands still buried in his pockets as he came back around, facing Donna once more, something curious in his eyes, "Oh... This and that."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna snorted, crossing her arms, "Probably something illegal, since you're avoiding answering. In fact, you probably stole that box! You're probably a thief!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man laughed, and shook his head as he leaned against the box, "True, true- but I'll have you know everyone always wishes for more of me. Not musicians though. They tend to beat me." He frowned, "And for no reason, too!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna thought a moment, but the Mad Hatters words came back to her. She licked her lips and then asked cautiously, "You're not that Mad Hatter's </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Time</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">, are you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man tapped his chin, "Is that what he's calling himself now?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna's eyes widened, "Oh my- you </span>
  <span class="s2">are</span>
  <span class="s1"> Time! How on earth is <em>Time</em> a person?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time smiled, "Well, we're certainly not on Earth right now. Anything is possible." He snapped his fingers and the police box's doors opened, "Would you like to take a ride? Anywhere in time," he pointed at himself, "and space! Courtesy of Time himself."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna shrugged, "Well... Why not? Lead the way, spaceman."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then the two were off.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Needless to say, Donna forgot about the door in the tree. She had quite the adventure with Time in his blue box, a box that was somehow bigger on the inside. It was right at the climax of her grand tale, however, when she was about to save the universe from the old wrinkled man in the wheelchair, that very suddenly Donna woke up on the faded couch in the living room.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her grandfather chuckled from the chair across from her, "You've had quite a long nap, Donna, but I'm afraid it's time to wake up now. You know how your mother is."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna ran a hand through her messy ginger hair sleepily and replied, "But I've just had the most curiously wonderful dream." </span>
</p><p class="p2">"Really?"</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She yawned, stretching, "I can't quite remember the details... Oh, there was Time and... And he had a... Oh, what was it...?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilf chuckled at his granddaughter, looking up from his book, "Oh, Time is a bloke now?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He was a right dumbo too. But a good sort of dumbo, if you know what I mean. Ah, he had a box. I can't quite recall what type of box anymore, but it was the deepest blue you'd ever seen."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilf froze, brows furrowing in sadness as Donna mused sadly and quietly, "I should like to see that blue again, grandfather. I should like to see it very much."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now, now, Donna... Don't be sad. Come to think of it, I'm sure your mother won't mind if you sleep a little more. She knows how tired you've been lately. Especially with the wedding coming on."</span>
</p><p class="p2">Donna nodded and laid back on the couch, but she turned one last time, meeting his eyes, "The blue was really very pretty... But I can't remember what it looks like anymore. It's fading away and I really quite liked it... Especially that daft spaceman... What was his name? Something with a T? No, a D?"</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Rest now, Donna. I'm sure it'll come back to you in a pleasant dream," he finished very quietly to himself as Donna's eyes closed in the face of sleep again, "I'm afraid dreams are all we have now."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilf looked out the window at the faint stars winking in the night sky, struggling to shine through Chiswick's bright lights. Perhaps Wilf was hoping, like his dreaming granddaughter, for one last miraculous glance of that beloved blue box quite impossibly flying through the midnight sky. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>